Live
by Tails42
Summary: While lee is at the hospital he stumbles across a sad looking girl that sparks in interest. Though he quickly finds out that she needs some serious help. Is she already to far gone, or can Lee save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The first Time

How to start? Does anyone know how to begin when they're about to tell their life story? How can one talk about years of pain, of constantly being in emotional turmoil? Or how to describe their savior, the one person to reach out a helping hand? I guess I should start with when I first met him.

I was tiredly lying on my hospital bed. My thoughts muddling over the lecture a nurse gave me about taking better care of myself. That was the second lecture that that nurse had gave me, for this is my second overnight stay at the hospital. I'm here for the same reason too. I'm here because I am an idiot, an idiot who passed out while working at my job in the library. The doctor said it was from lack of sleep and neglecting to eat regularly. But I know that I passed out because I'm pathetic, a waste of space. I'm the type of person that doesn't deserve to live. I would have committed suicide by now if I weren't such a coward.

It was thoughts such as theses that where running around in my head when he came. "Excuse me", were the first words I ever heard him say in that kind-hearted voice of his. Turning my head to face him I took in his appearance as he did the same. Not that I really care, but he looked different from everyone else. With such bushy eyebrows, big round eyes, which where being complemented by his clothes, made out of green spandex. It fit his like a second skin, outlining all of his muscles. It's a safe assumption to say that this guy wasn't your typical next-door neighbor.

He stood in the doorway, a frown on his lips and his brow furled, as he looked me over. It's the same look that I always get when someone sees me for the first time. This one look always means the same thing. When someone looks at me with that look they are thinking, 'what a pathetic girl.' Not that I can get mad at anyone for thinking this. It's true, I am short, and a stick with absolutely no curves, completely flat, stringy brown hair, and plain dull brown eyes. There's nothing good about me.

"Excuse me", He started again. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki's room. Do you happen to know where that is?" He asked ever so politely.

Mutely, I shook me head. I've never spoken to any other patients. The only people I really even see are that nurse and doctor.

The feeling of being stared at washed over me. I ignored it. I get stared at a lot. Stared filled with either disgust or pity. "Uh…" he mumbled, searching for the words that he wanted to use. "Are you okay??

There was concern in his voice, which is odd because we don't even know each other. I kept starring at the wall in front of me, not answering. I couldn't answer. What is the difference from being okay and not okay?

A few moments ticked by in awkward silence. Why was he still here? Why was he still wasting time on someone like me when he said that he was looking for something?

The guy in green spandex was just about to say something else when another voice spoke out. "Lee". It was the nurse that likes to lecture.

"Hello, Sakura-chan", Green spandex, now Lee, greeted, making a half turn to face the loud mouth nurse.

She also appeared in the doorway, shooting a brief glance in my direction before replying to Lee. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Naruto was here, so I'm looking for his room. Do you know where it is?" He asked her. Probably forgetting all about me. I'm always easily forgotten.

Sakura smiled at him. "Sure", then she looked at me again, remembering that she was still working. "Just give me one moment Lee." And she walked into the room and up to my bed. "Azami-san, you should really be resting." She scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "Lie down, and go to sleep. It will be a while loner until you're discharged, so please take it easy."

She wasn't saying this for my well being, but so it is less work for her. Though I didn't accuse Sakura of this. In fact I didn't make any verbal response, and just laid down like asked, thinking. 'Who cares what I do.'

"Naruto is right down the hall, Lee". Sakura informed him while walking out of the room, taking Lee with her. One last thought flickered through my head before I closed me eyes. 'So his name is Lee.'

Third Person

The two chunin where walking down the hospital hallway when Lee broke the friendly silence they had been walking too. "Who is that girl back there? She seems to be very sad."

Sakura paused, a sigh building up in her throat, "That's Azami Watanabe. She's here because she passed out while working". A frown graced Sakura's lips as she thought about that particular patient. Failing to notice Lee looking back in Azami's direction. "It is also her second time passing out. We think it's because of lack of sleep and not eating properly, however; she does always seem depressed. And no matter what type of prompting we can't get her talking. One of the doctors is considering calling in a shrink". Sakura finished, looking at Lee. Azami almost had the whole hospital staff worrying about her, and she seemed to lost to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Confrontation

I was released from the hospital today under strict instructions to go home, and rest, and eat. But I don't want to go home. Not until I know for sure that Mama is asleep. So I took to wandering the streets, kicking up dust, barely picking up my feet, staring at the ground. I wasn't heading anywhere, so there is no need to look where I'm going.

The village was hustling and bustling as usual. Mothers grocery shopping, children playing, and a couple of shinobi discussing the latest alliance between Konoha and Suna, and as usual I past by unnoticed. I've always been invisible.

Sometimes it's a gift to pass by unnoticed. It allows me to watch scenes play out. Like right now, across the street there are two girls around my age, shopping. They're laughing and smiling having a grand old time, trying on colorful clothes. Once in a blue moon I wish I could be like those girls. To laugh and have friends, wear bright new clothes. All of my clothes are ratty and are grey, black, or brown. But that wish never lasts long.

I turn to stare at the ground again, moving on, wondering what I could do to kill time instead of thinking of impossible dreams.

I settled for lounging about on a park bench, eyes closed. Pondering how long until nightfall, until I can go home when I was interrupted. "Azami-san", a soft voice said. I opened my eyes only to see Lee from a couple of days ago, standing over me. "Do you remember me? I'm Lee, we meet at the hospital." I nodded once not failing to notice that his voice held a strange gentleness to it. I didn't understand why though. Why is he even talking to me? I've never said one word to him and yet he acts all friendly, it is all very puzzling. Though my confusion doubled when Lee, spandex and all plopped down next to me on the bench, stretching out his arms before opening his mouth again, "It's such a nice day!" He stated, clearly trying to start a conversation.

"I guess", I said quietly, finally giving a verbal response. Thinking that when he hears my ugly voice he'd want nothing else to do with me.

However Lee surprised me once more. "It's the perfect day for some training! Want to go with me?" He invited, getting all hyped up.

Being so shocked, I openly stared at him, completely baffled. "I- I'm not a ninja", I told him, probably making my value go down in his eyes.

He smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped. No one has ever smiled at me liked that before, a smile filled with such kindness. "No problem!" He answered. "You can help me train." I paused, remembering that no one has ever invited me to do anything before. Slowly I nodded my answer and stood up. I could kill time doing this.

I stood off to the side with a gapping mouth. Lee was a couple feet away, altering from punching and kicking a tree. He was moving like lightening, and he's been at this for about two hours. Never wavering or slowing down, his speed is constant. How is he able to do this? He wasn't even breathing hard! That must mean he does this often.

I quickly closed my mouth as Lee stilled himself and turned to face me. "That was a good warm up." He told me, leaning into a lunge to stretch out his legs.

Warm up? What the hell! What warm-up takes two hours? I had to be careful not to allow my mouth to fall open again. So I wouldn't look any more stupid or ugly than I already do.

Lee stood up straight and shot another heart-warming smile in my direction. "So are you ready to help me?" He asked, his voice dripping with enthusiasm.

Staring at Lee for a few seconds, thinking about what I have gotten my self into. After that 'warm up' it didn't seem safe to help him with training. Though no one has every looked at me with such kindness before. Nervously I nodded, and took a step into the clearing.

Lee's smile widened before he lowered him self to the ground, until he was in a push up position. "Can you sit on my back please? Push ups are always better with some extra weight".

I nodded, even though I know he couldn't see it and on shakily climbed on his back, sitting cross-legged. Slowly he began to push himself up and down, pausing each time he went down to test his muscles. I sat on his back stiffly. I've never been good with human contact. The only people who ever touch me are Mama's clients. And that always ended in pain. Silently I belated myself, why did I agree to this? Was I really that stupid to believe that this would end differently? Lee kept going up and down keeping a steady pace.

Third Person

While Azami was thinking, Lee was also having thoughts about the girl on his back. 'She hardly weighs anything', Lee frowned still doing his push ups. 'It's like she's not even sitting on my back'. He thought. He's already present concern for the girl growing. 'Sakura-chan is right. She doesn't take good care of herself.' Lee's eyes flashed with a brand new determination. He had to help Azami!

Lee's speed suddenly increased, forcing Azami to grab a fist full of Lee's Clothing to keep herself from losing her balance. She gulped fearfully while she hung on, thinking once more, 'what have I gotten myself into?' She had no idea.

Lee kept doing push ups for another ten minutes. Using the time to finalize his plan to help Azami. After all it was his duty as a konoha shinobi to assist its villagers!

First Person

Lee didn't say anything, completely focusing on his training, while I slowly forced myself into a sense of calm. Making myself believe that he wouldn't hurt me. He didn't seem like the type. I had to scold my self for getting hopeful, there doesn't have to be a type to hurt me. Everyone I've every held a conversation with has hurt me, Intentionally. But I don't blame them; after all I'm just a waste of space.

Lee stopped after a while and I quickly slid off of his back, glad to have my personal space back. Lee Leaped up on his feet in one fluid motion. Still using that energetic manner that he was in before starting training. He didn't seem tired at all. "Thank you, Azami-san!" He said giving me the thumbs up and flashing another one of his smiles. I've never seen anyone smile so kindly before I met him. "Now I must repay you! Please allow me to take you out to eat."

I could only stare at him. Did he really just say that? Someone actually asked me to go have dinner with him or her. Is the world coming to an end?

I must have stayed unresponsive for to long, because Lee spoke up again. "Did you hear me, Azami-san?" Do you want to go get something to eat? My treat." He rephrased his question. His voice carrying a hint of worry in it like it did at the hospital.

I nodded to the did you hear me part, but he thought I was replying to the second question. Before I could correct him Lee had already grabbed my hand and was leading me back to the village at a light jog. "Great! I know the perfect place. They serve the best ramen in the village. It's sort of a shinobi hang out." He said as happy as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lee helps

He took me to a place called Ichiraku, a ramen bar. It had a simple but nice feel to it. Lee sat down on one of the stools, gesturing for me to sit next to him. No one every wants me to sit next to them. Usually I'm avoided like the plague.

Lee was looking over the menu, listing off different types of ramen. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You should try the shrimp ramen. That's my favorite." Mutely I nodded. I didn't really care. Food is food, it doesn't matter what it tastes like. Lee happily told our order to the man and his daughter who was standing behind the counter before starting a conversation with me about some funny missions he's been on while we waited for the food. Occasionally I would nod, to let him know that I was listening. But I didn't say anything; no one cares if I have any inputs.

The daughter of the restaurant set two bowls of shrimp ramen in front of us, and then went to talk to some other customers to allow us to eat in peace.

"Dig in." Lee said, picking up a pair of chopsticks, and started on his own meal. Numbly I turned to my own bowl, and dipped my chopsticks into the bowl. Swirling the noodles around in the bowl. I haven't eaten large portions in a while. I've only been nibbling on disgusting hospital food to keep lecturing nurses at bay. I hope I don't get sick after eating this. Slowly I slurped up the noodles, only paying attention to chewing. I don't care how it tastes. I was just eating to not be rude. Feeling eyes on me I turned to see Lee staring at me. As if he was waiting for something. "It's good." I muttered, staring into the bowl.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. Just by listening to him I could tell he was smiling. I kept on looking down. A pathetic person like me doesn't deserve to see Lee's smiles. "I usually eat shrimp ramen after a long mission." He went on, chatting pleasantly. "It's very rejuvenation. Maybe it will help you since you just got out of the hospital."

I looked up in surprise when he said this. Is that why Lee suggested this ramen? Not because it's his favorite, but because he finds it rejuvenation? How considerate. I looked down again letting my straggly bangs cover my eyes. He wouldn't be so nice if he knew what a stupid pathetic person I am. Still looking down I mumbled one last thing that to Lee for the night. "Thank you, Lee". I meant more than just for the ramen, but he doesn't need to know that.

It wasn't long after that we had both finished our meals, and were leaving Ichiraku. I looked up at the starry night sky, Mama's clients where probably gone by now.

"Uh.." Lee started to say so he could gain my attention. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

My eyes widened at the mere thought. Quickly I shifted my glaze to the ground. I couldn't let him read the fear in my eyes. Shaking my head, I hurriedly walked past him. He couldn't know where I lived. If men know where you live, they'll keep coming and coming until they get what they want. And knowing Mama, she'd probably egg him on. No matter how kind Lee is he is still a man, and all men only want one thing. That one terrible thing seems to be the only thing of value about me. The only reason Mama makes me do. And Mama can't know about Lee either. So I kept my head down, and walked away without saying goodbye. But I felt his eyes on me until I turned the corner. If he didn't already hate me he would now.

Third Person

Lee stood in the middle of the street, staring at Azami's retreating figure. Thinking, 'what's wrong with her?' She had seemed almost fearful at his offer to take her home. What was so bad at her home that she didn't want him to know about? Lee had to know. Using his ninja skills he jumped up onto a roof of a building. Planning on shadowing Azami. One question kept popping up in his mind while Lee was tracking her. 'What's this girl hiding?'

He followed her to the outskirts of the village of Konoha. The poorest area out of the whole village, over half of the buildings where falling down due to wood rot. It wasn't a real welcoming place. Most people choose to avoid it if they could. Lee stopped in a steady old pine tree, and watched as Azami approached a shabby house tucked between two trees. The house had seen better days. The porch steps looked like they would collapse if you p laced one foot on them, the yellow paint was peeling off the wall, and the roof was multi colored from being patched up so much. Though Lee wasn't paying attention to these details. He was more fixated on Azami as she tipped toes up the porch steps and up to the front door. Though Azami didn't simply go straight in. In stead she pressed her ear against the door's rough wood, listening for any sound from within. After a minute or two Azami seemed to feel that it was safe, and entered her mother's house.

Lee sat on his branch, his total concentration focused on that one little house. What was in that house that Azami had to worry about disturbing? Lee didn't know, but he didn't like it. 'This doesn't feel right', he thought, his concern becoming bigger by the seconds. So it didn't help any when the sound of shattering glass echoed from the house. Hurriedly Lee jumped towards the house. He had to find a window; he needed to know what was going on.

First Person

I looked over my shoulder at where the glass laid in a hundred little pieces. Mama's mad. "Where were you?" She hissed, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"The hospital." I answered, not bothering to mention Lee. My answer wouldn't have changed anything, even if I were telling the truth. She didn't care where I had been.

Mama threw her hands up into the air. "Do you know how many clients I had lined up? All of them waiting to get a hold of your boney ass, and you didn't see any of them because you were at the hospital!" She shouted, picking up another glass, and aimed for my head. Fortunately she missed. "You made me lose so much money! You stupid, worthless girl!" I turned numb to all of her insults. There all true anyway, no point in crying over it. Mama took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Two of the clients choose to wait". She informed me, walking over to me, and grabbing me by my hair. Making me whimper. Mama started to yank, and pull me up the stairs, to the bedrooms. "You better do whatever they want." She ordered, yanking my hair extra hard to make sure she had my attention. "If you don't, I'll find a whole lot of clients and have them take turns back to back!" She threatened. She threatened me with that one horrible thing times ten.

To soon we where at my room, Mama pulled open the door and flung me into the room by my hair. Right into the arms of two dirty old men. Mama stood in the door way sneering as she watched them groped me. "Feel free to do what ever you want." She told them. "I wouldn't charge extra. That bitch deserves to be punished." And she slammed the door shut. Leaving me in the roaming hands of two strange men. No body care about what happens to me.

Third Person

After the lady had thrown the second glass at her daughter Lee darted away. He couldn't stand to watch any more, or listen anymore. He had to get help. He had to help Azami! Lee ran at full speed to the Hokage's tower. As he ran that women's words kept repeating in his mind. "You stupid, worthless girl!" How could anyone say that to his or her own daughter? Whatever the answer was it made him run faster. Lee had one question though that was really bugging him. 'What type of clients was Azami's mom talking about?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Give up

Both of the men where done just before dawn break. They left me lying, broken and bruised, on my bed, complaining about how much they would have to pay my Mama since she charges by the hour. They didn't even close the door.

I stayed still for a few moments. Feeling sorry for myself. I am so pathetic. I won't even stand up for my self. I don't deserve to live. I have had enough. I sat up, and pulled on a shirt. I wouldn't be a coward today. Slowly I pulled myself over to the window. Maybe there is one thing I can do to make everything together.

Third Person

By the time that Lee had been able to see the Hokage, convince her to write up a search, and assign Neji to help him it was already dawn. It would have to been quicker if Tsundae hadn't been angry with him for bothering her so late, and then for making her work, though through the night. She kept saying, "You better be right about this Lee. There better be a serious issue in that household."

But now he and Neji where were leaping from roof to roof, heading to the outskirts of Konoha. He was finally doing something active to help Azami.

They had just reach Azami's neighbor hood when Neji gasped, pulling Lee's attention away from their mission. "What is that girl doing?" Asked Neji, thinking out loud.

Lee followed where Neji was looking until he saw it to. There was a slim looking girl with dried blood on her wearing just a t-shirt that barely went down to her mid thighs. She was standing on the edge of a roof, leaning dangerously forward. It took Lee only a split second to realize that that girl was Azami, and that roof was apart of her house. And in only a split second Lee doubled his speed.

First Person

I actually felt almost free, standing on the roof. It was almost over, and then I wouldn't have to sneak home in the middle of the night, or pass out, and wake up in the hospital, or have Mama threaten me with that horrible thing. All I have left to do is jump.

The wind felt amazing, like it was taking away all my pain, and worried as my body fell to the ground. I closed my eyes; I am ready to let go.

Trough that thought was fleeting, and all my worries came back to me when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a secure, warm chest. Who is this? Soon I felt us land on the ground, both of us unhurt, and neither of us dead. Slowly, almost afraid I opened my eyes to see Lee staring back at me. His big round eyes filled with fright and worry. Guess he hasn't seen someone try to kill him or herself before. Lee held me tighter, and let out a sigh of relief. He probably only saved me because he didn't want to fill out some ninja report on a village suicide.

"Are you hurt, Azami-san?" He asked though I just stared at him. I had just tried to kill myself, and he was asking if I'm hurt. But then he asked the question that I knew would be coming. "Why did you do that?"

I looked away from his friendly face, to stare at one of his hands that were holding me, before softly saying, "I want to die."

Turns out that Lee had brought two things with him. One of his ninja friends named Neji, and a freshly signed search warrant from the Hokage. I guess I'm not as good as hiding things from Lee as I thought I was. But then again I'm not good at anything.

That Neji guy stayed silent for a bit before he gestured towards the house, and told Lee, "We should do what we came here for."

Lee nodded once before moving forward. Carrying me back to my house, back to my nightmare.

The first thing we see is my Mama lounging on the couch, counting a wad of cash, probably from those two men from earlier. Mama looked up, and immediately scowled. If there are two things that Mama hates its shinobi and me. So it wouldn't help to have two ninja standing in her front doorway, and with one of them holding me. Through before she could even open her mouth Neji stepped forward, holding up the search warrant. "There has been some suspicious rumors about your household, so we'll be searching the property." Was what he said before startling to randomly open the draws from the TV stand, not even giving Mama a chance to reply.

Lee shifted me slightly in his arms before saying, "Let's get you some better clothes", in a soft voice, and he walked up the stairs. I know our dirty, and cluttered house must have disgusted him, but he didn't show it. He just asked me where my room was. Weakly I pointed to the door on the right. It was still very early in the morning, and already I felt like the longest day of my existence. Lee moved sideways to carry me into the room. Though he froze on the threshold, gasping at the sight of my room. There were clothes all over the floor, and the random splotches of blood on the carpet from last night, but the most gruesome thing was my bed. There were ropes still tied to the headboard, and the sheets were all twisted and covered in dried blood. I had forgotten to clean up before jumping off the roof.

Lee slowly, and carefully set me on my feet, but kept one hand on my shoulder. Using his free hand he covered his eyes, and started to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself. I don't know why he's so upset, none of the things that have happened in this room has happened to him. Though Lee quickly recovered, and picked up the cleanness pair of pants he could find off the floor. "Put these on, Azami-san. I need to get you to the hospital." He said softly, like he was trying not to scare a child. Did I look scared to him? I'm not feeling anything, why is Lee acting weird? But I did what he asked of me. I don't care about what happens anymore.

Lee was real quick about leaving the house, and going straight to the hospital. Though one of his hands was always gently holding my shoulder, and his eyes kept starring at me every few seconds, like he just randomly expected me to disappear. Does everyone treat suicide victims like this? Like they're going to die at any moment? I want to die though. I want this to all end. Lee marched me to the hospital, and up to the front. Ignoring all of the other patients waiting for help. He looked at the nurse behind the desk, and said one sentence that started the biggest change in my life. "She tried to comment suicide." And that was that. Two nurses on duty each took one of my arms, and led me to a part of the hospital that I had never been to before, leaving their own patients unattended. Goes to show that if you try to kill yourself you'll take top priority at a hospital. They had taken me away, and left behind Lee to explain what all had happened to another nurse. Why couldn't he have just let me kill myself? It would have been easier. He doesn't care about me, no one does.

Instead of getting charged into the recovery ward, like I usually do, the nurses took me to the physiatric ward, for the mentally unstable. They did the regular things first, clean the dried blood of my wrists, and legs, from the rope, and then wrap up or bandage all of the wounds. But then I was lead to a new room that only had a table a two chairs, all bolted down to the floor.

Then I met my new doctor, . He looked pretty young to be a head doctor. His face is worry live free. He wore the usual lab coat, but had a turtleneck underneath, and he smelt like antiseptic. is nice enough, I guess. We spent the first couple of minutes going over why I am here. Though not once did he ask why I had tried to kill my self, I like that. Then he started to ask me things like what's my opinion on certain types of music or food. I didn't really have an opinion. Music doesn't serve any real purpose, and food is just so you can survive. There was no clue from if my answers where right or wrong. He kept a light smile on his face the whole time. His smile isn't anything like Lee's smile.

Next he took out some cards with black splotches on smeared on them, and asked me hat I saw. "An ink blot", was my first answer, not really getting the point of this.

"Yes it's an ink blot, but what does the shape of the ink blot look like?" He asked, still holding up the same card.

I looked more closely at the card. The ink was thin to a point at one end, and round and thicker on the other. "Like one of Mama's syringes". I replied, my voice almost unhearable.

nodded once, and then preceded to ask, "Is your mother a nurse, or vet? What does to do that requires syringes?"

"She's not employed. Mama uses them on her self."

nodded again before showing me another card. This went on for a while. Though at one point he switched from cards to saying one word or phase, and asking me the first thing that came to mind. I cooperated for the most of it. I didn't feel like any of this was a big deal, but then said, "Friend."

"L…" I started, for some reason thinking of Lee, but he's not my friend, and I shouldn't lie and say that he is. "I don't have any friends." I changed my answer. No one likes me, so no one would want to be my friend.

I have now been in the physaitric ward for a full week. Everyday is the same. Eat the bland hospital food under the supervision of one of the nurses so they could make sure I wouldn't stab myself with chopsticks, or force myself to choke. Then that same nurse would check my wounds and put on clean bandages. After that would come, and we'd discuss something that has to do with me emotions. Though he has moved me up from ink blots onto drawing what I'm feeling with crayons since crayons are safer than pencils. One thing there is to say about Konoha's physaitric ward is that the staff is real good about keeping up a happy demeanor. As to keep their patients calm. They're really good at pretending.

Lee has been visiting everyday in the after noon. He always brings something with him, mostly apples of flowers, things that have been approved by . Though one day Lee brought the news that Neji had found Mama's stash of illegal drugs, and interrogated one of her clients. Mama is now in Konoha's prison for drug abuse, adultery, and child abuse. She won't be out for a while. Because of that I am now an official ward of Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Melt Down

Lee has been coming to visit everyday, always at the same time, in the late afternoon. He has visited so often that as soon as it's four o'clock, out of habit; I automatically looked towards the door. Only to wait a few seconds before Lee comes strolling in. Today was no different, at exactly the usual time Lee walks into the room, the same wide smile places on his face, the same smile that lightens up my day every time I see it. It proof that there are still pure, kind people in the world. Not the type of people that Mama always was bringing home with her.

He sat down in his usual chair, the one next to the bed. "Good afternoon, Azami-chan!" Lee greeted in an up beat manner. He had switched from calling me Azami-san to Azami-chan. I guess he considers us friends now. I don't know why or understand why. No one likes me, so why is he still pretending? Why does he keep visiting me? I can't possibly mean anything of importance to him, and yet everyday he comes and sits in that same chair. All these unanswered questions, and Lee's confusing actions will bugs me, and I'm not to sure why. Why would I bug me if he wants to act like he's my friend, and that he cares about me? It doesn't affect me if he wants to help someone to make him feel good about himself. So why does it tick me off so much?

Today Lee brought an orange instead of an apple, for a change of pace. It was a nice change since all I've been eating is hospital food and Lee's apples. "Do you like oranges?" Lee asked, hopeful that I would like his gift.

I started to nod but stopped myself before saying, "Yes." Two of the nurses, a blonde and a redhead, had a bet going on to see if I could give verbal answers for a whole day. I want the redhead to win.

Lee suddenly looked very pleased. Why would me liking oranges make him all happy? "That's great!" he started. "Oranges are antidepressants. Maybe it will speed up your recover." I could practically hear how much he was grinning.

"That's cool", I muttered quietly, staring at the orange in my hand. He's always so thoughtful when it comes to helping his little charity case. I had to try hard not the squeeze the orange to hard, or at least not with Lee still in the room. "Apples aren't antidepressants?" I asked to keep the conversation going, though it also makes Lee beam like a light bulb. I haven't really started contributing in conversations until after my first weak here. So when every I asked a question or added a statement I earned smiles. Lee and the staff saw it as progress.

"No they're not, but they are full of vitamin A!" He stated. Lee started at me for a while, trying to come up with a new topic. I started to peel the orange, might as well eat while he's thinking. "Ah", he perks up having found something to talk about. "You cut your hair."

I nodded because I was chewing on an orange piece before answering, "one of the nurses got sick with me split ends and just decided to chop it off one day." I said in a flat tone, not knowing how I really feel about losing all that hair.

"Short hair looks nice on you." Lee complemented. Everyone in the hospital has been saying that for the last couple of days. "I need to get my hair trimmed pretty soon. It's starting to get in my eyes." Lee added while playing around when his bangs to express what he was talking about.

"Yes it does look a little long." I muttered, kind of distracted. There was this one thing that I wanted to ask him two days ago, but didn't have the courage to. But since then it has been bugging me, keeping me up at night. I have to know to answer to my question. "Lee?" I started.

Lee paused in fixing his ruffled hair and looked at me in surprise. I never really call him by name. "What is it Azami-chan?" He asked, acting like he would hang on to every word I said.

I took a deep breath before starting to ask, "W- why did you start to add chan to the end of my name?"

Lee blinked a couple of times, like he found the answer obvious. "Because we're friends."

"Please stop lying." I said, clenching my hands. Anger was slowly building up inside of me.

The ever-present smile was slowly leaving Lee's face, though only to be replaced by a concerned look. "I'm not lying, Azami-chan. You are my friend."

With out thinking I chucked the pealed orange at the wall, leaving a wet orange stain behind. "That's not possible!" I yelled, as water started to well up in my eyes. "It's impossible for someone to want to be my friend! No one likes me!" I exclaimed, now sobbing into my balled up fists. "I don't deserve friends. I'm worthless." I said in a quieter voice.

From my side I heard Lee's chair scrap on the hospital floor as he stood up. A few seconds later I felt an arm place its self gently around my shoulders. "You are not worthless, Azami-chan. And you are my friend, I do like." Lee said in a steady voice. I could tell he meant every word of it. For some reason that made me try harder, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore.

Third Person

After having failed in calming Azami down, Lee stood out in the hallway with while a nurse was working with Azami, He was writing something on a clipboard; looking neither startled nor concerned that one of his patients had started sobbing. "We've been waiting for Azami to break down for days. It's normal for someone recovering from an emotional problem." Seeing Lee's confused face went into further detail. "In the ward our patients have been taken away from the cause of their suffering. However by doing that we have also taken always their outlets for getting rid off or locking away their emotions. So in here they will have to face their feelings. In the long run it's better for them when they can just let every thing go", said, finishing his long explanation.

Lee was silent for a bit, letting 's words swirl around in his head. "So you're saying that it was only a matter of time before Azami-chan broke down?"

nodded once. "Though part of Azami's melt down is because she's been so cooped up. Most of our patients' family comes and take them outside for a while but sense Azami's mother is in jail…" He let himself trail off, getting distracted by something on his clipboard.

"Can't I take Azami outside?" Lee asked.

looked up at him again, not seeming surprised by Lee's question. "Only family can check a patient out to go on an outing. If you really want to you'll have to get permission from the Hokage." Lee nodded to show that he understood. Suddenly he knew what his plans where for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

Taking a Hike

Third person

The Hokage was once again annoyed, for she had to once more to stay late at her office. All because of the same person too, Lee had came storming into her office, once again forgetting to knock. "Hokage-sama!" He started in that spirited voice of his. Inwardly,

Tsundae groaned, and wished that her cup held beer instead of tea. "What is it this time, Lee?" She asked. Barely lifting her head to look at him. "You do know that it is closing time?" She added on, hoping that he would leave and just come back tomorrow.

"I am sorry to be disturbing you so late, but there is an important favor I need to ask of you." Was Lee's reply as he stood, straight back, in the middle of her office.

"What is it?" The hokage asked.

Lee took a deep breath to gather the words he wanted to use. "I would like to be able to take Azami Watanabe, a patient in the physiatric ward, outside." He said, stating his request in a rather formal manner.

Tsundae leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in a thoughtful manner. "This is the girl that lived in the house you demanded that search warrant for?" She asked. Lee nodded to confirm that she was correct. Tsundae closed her eyes in thought. Lee has always been a kind and thoughtful person. But to take such an interest in a complete stranger, one that was mentally ill, would make him a saint. "The rule is that you have to be related to take out a patient."

"But", Lee started his voice raising. "Azami only has a mother, and she's been arrested!" It was impossible to not hear the concern in his voice. "She hasn't been outside in a while. Azami-chan is starting to feel cooped up."

Sighing, Tsundae sat up straighter, "If you want to take her outside you have to go the who way and become her guardian until she is mentally stable."

Lee did not answer at once. Tsundae as actually kind of impressed that Lee had the sense to think of what a big deal of becoming in charge of someone was instead of just following his passion. Seems like Lee is growing up. His sensei must be very proud. "What do I need to do to become a guardian?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"To become a guardian all you would have to do is sign a few papers." Tsundae said, digging around in a drawer, where she kept all of the blank paper work. "But before you sign you should think this over Lee." She said, looking him straight in the eyes. "If you sign this form, you'll be held responsible for Azami. Your name will be put down as an emergency contact number at the hospital. And if she is released from the hospital under the pretense that she is well enough to live away from the doctor, but still not completely mentally stable, you'll be expected to take her in." Tsundae paused, letting the dept of her words sink in. "Do you still want to sign?"

Lee stood still with about a million different thoughts running around in his head. Being responsible for another life would a difficult thing to mange with all of his shinobi duties. But Azami is his friend, even if she doesn't understand that at the moment. He could leave a friend that was in need. "I'll sign", he said accepting the papers from the hokage.

First Person

Sense Lee's last visit everyone has been walking very quietly around my room. I guess my melt down had made the staff nervous. Though my doctor kept on asking annoying questions, though now there was an extra purpose in these questions. Now when he asked me why I wanted to die he added on a short lecture as to why life important and that I should want to live. Obviously the good doctor had never met my mother.

It soon which the time where Lee would normally come, though I doubt that he would come visit today, not after I had yelled at him. Another minute ticked by, it was now four thirty. He wasn't coming. For some reason I was almost sad. I don't know why, I knew from the starts that he was lying about being my friend. But still it was a nice thought to hold on to.

At five o'clock, lee came into me room. He though a pair of navy blue sandals at my lap. "Put those on", He said a smile present on his face. He seemed to be quite pleased with himself today.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going on a hike!"

"I can't leave the hospital." I answered, my eyes drifting over to the direction of the window. It would be nice to be out in the sun.

Lee's smile widened as he handed me a piece of paper. "If you're with me you can!"

I only had to read the title of the form, before I received the biggest shock of my life. The title said, _Official Guardian Form._

We had only gotten about half an hour from the hospital, and I was already out of breath. Lee was walking slowly, which I new was because of me. I guess sitting in a hospital bed all day doesn't keep someone in shape. When Lee had reach the top of a hill, he stopped, and waited for me. With a few steps, and some ragged breathing, I was standing right next to him. Under the leaf covered branches of a tall pine tree. "Look out there", Lee said pointing down the opposite side of the hill that we had just climbed. Down the hill was a peaceful pond surrounded by an opening meadow. "I found this place one day when I was running." Lee said, as he started to walk near the pond.

Though I didn't care about what he has found when he was out running. There was only one thing that I wanted to know. "Lee", I started to say in a panting voice still breathless from all the walking. Lee turned to look at me, shifting his head sideways as he waited for me to speak. "Why did you agree to that form? Why did you agree to be my guardian?" I asked the last question barely louder than a whisper.

Lee's smile softened, before he answered. "Because you're my friend. So I'm going to help you." I bit my lip and looked down at the dirt path. He was still lying to me about being friends. I whish he'd stop. "I promise". Lee started up again. "I promise that you'll be well off under my care". Lee said, a determined gleam in his eyes. "I wouldn't treat you like you mother did, Azami-chan!" He smiled at me with that smile that makes my heart speed up. I looked down again. For some reason I felt like I was going to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Proven Wrong

Lee came to take me outside every day, around the same time. Which happens to be 3:30 pm. Even if he is just a minute late he'll apologize until I feel like my ears would bleed if I heard one more sorry. Lee really did like to be on a schedule. Though while he came at the same time everyday, we never did the same thing twice. After the hiking adventure he took me bird watching, apparently there had been sighting of some rare nin bird that could hold a conversation with a human and with other animal at the same. Time. The next day Lee came to me with the news that this rare bird was a figment of one of his friend's imagination, that his friend was only pulling his leg. It seemed like Lee was easy to trick into believing things, because on are next outing it to run errands for a man named Kakashi, who told lee that if he carried all the bags and do ten pushups after he took ten steps each time he'd get a good work out. Honestly, I think that this man is just lazy, and Lee was an easy target.

I didn't mind all of these outings. It wasn't like I just dying to go on them either. Though it was great to be able to leave hospital for a few hours, I still wasn't free. Always being under Lee's rather carefully supervision, and with the fact that in a few hours I'd be stuck in that hospital room once more.

However today's outdoors adventure that Lee has had planned for a while now is one that I wish to avoid. For the last couple of days Lee has been promising himself and me that when the weather heats up we'll go swimming. I'm sure he did see the look of pure petrified fear on my face he would have gone swimming by himself. "I don't have a bathing suit." I countered, hopping that that would put an end to this. I can't stand water. The thought of being in a body of water just sends shivers up my spine. I haven't gone near a lake or pond sense I was five.

Lee smiled at me like he always did when I opened my mouth. "Don't worry about it", He said while laying onto the grass covered hill that we where sitting on. "I'll buy you one. I'll ask one of the nurses what your size is." He stated. Knowing that I didn't know or care about things like that.

He just seemed so pleased with himself with coming up with this new activity for use, I couldn't tell him that I don't like water. Lee was even going as far as to buy me proper swim wear. There was just this nagging feeling in the back of my head that could let him feel any disappointment that I didn't like his idea. I'd go along with him, but I wouldn't get more than my feet wet. I had to keep him smiling, because even though I know his smiles are not really for me, they still feel like my only lifeline.

Lee came into my hospital room exactly at 3:30 pm. The same everyday smile of his gracing his features. "Hi Azami-chan! It's a good day for a swim." He said filled with pep. I smiled weakly back at him. For the last few hours I had been praying that it would start to rain. "Here", He said holding up a shopping bag. "Hope it fits all right." Lee went on, rubbing the back of his head. "The store had some many different styles that I didn't know what to pick." A light blush rose across his cheeks, informing me that he found shopping for girls' clothes to be uncomfortable.

As slowly as humanly possible I stood up from where I was sitting on the bed. "I'll go try it on then." I said, waiting for Lee to nod his approval before heading over to the small bathroom that was attached to my room.

The bathing suit that Lee had provided was a green one piece speckled with little lotuses. It made sense; I could exactly see Lee being the type of boy that would feel comfortable buying a bikini. Pulling it on I notice how different the cloth felt against my skin. I'm not accustomed to tight fitting clothing. Although it covered my chest well, and Lee had gotten me a pair of shorts as well I still felt like I was naked.

I left the little bathroom with my arms crossed across my chest to see Lee sitting on his usual chair looking at some of the drawings that the doctor had me draw to express my feelings. At the sound of opening door hinges, he looked up at me and smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked standing up.

Numbly I nodded, I wasn't thinking about the water at this point. I just wanted it to be over so that I could get out of this bathing suit. Lee led the out of the room and into the hallway. I walked behind him and watched as he waved to the giggling nurses. I think that they giggle like that because they think that where a couple. It's a stupid thought of theirs. I don't deserve someone like Lee.

Lee took me to a place that was behind the area where he liked to train. It had a lake that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. I admit, I was a breath taking sight, though I still didn't want to get anywhere near it. "Come on Azami." Lee called from where he stood on the water's edge. He was taking off his outer clothes, until he was just in his swim trunks, and big surprise, they where green. This was the first time that I have even see Lee shirtless. It was easy to see that he took his training seriously for he's completely ripped. Not like the men that mama worked for. They where all flabby, and easily lost their of breath.

I made my way over to him as he stepped into the lake. "It/s a little cold, but it's bearable." He told me as I was peeling off the shorts. He started to do a back paddle as I sat on the ground and slowly scooted forward until both my feet where in ankle deep. I shivered but not because it was cold. I promised my self that I wouldn't go any farther than this.

Lee stopped in mid stroke and looked over at me. "Azami", he started, gaining my attention. "You can't swim with just your feet getting wet." He informed me smiling softly as he wadded over in my direction. I had a feeling that he was going to do something that I wasn't going to like, some I digged my hands into the muddy earth. "I-it's o-okay", I forced out. "I'm just getting used to the water". I said in a rush hoping that that would stop Lee from moving forward.

He smiled again, I think, misreading my stuttering for some other feeling besides fear. "That wouldn't work just sitting there. You just have to jump in." And with that said, Lee grabbed one of my earth buried hands and pulled me in deeper.

I bit my cheeks to keep my self from screaming, as the water level slowly got higher around my body. I tried to pretend that my hand was covered in butter and would just slip out of Lee's hand so I could race back to the shore, but it didn't work. When the water was up to my stomach I freaked out. No longer able to contain my fright I screamed bloody murder, and leapt into the air like I was a cat instead of a girl that had gotten pulled into a lake. Reacting on instinct I grabbed on to the nearest thing, which happened to be Lee's neck. It wasn't long until Lee had his arms around me, and was holding me like he had done when he had stopped me from killing myself.

"Azami-chan?" He said my name like a question, his usual smile no longer on his face. Though I wasn't paying attention to Lee. Images from when I was five where flashing through my mind.

Flash Back

Mama was pulling me roughly by my hand heading to a lake that was out side of the village. I kept stumbling behind her, but she never slowed her pace. There was a certain type of determination in her eyes. She kept telling me that I might be the cause of something useful. She kept yanking me left and right until we where standing in front of a big pond and a man. "This is the child", He asked my mother, pointing rudely at me yeah.

Mama raised her chin and pulled me in front of her so the man could get a good look at me. "Yeah, and it's your master's seed that made her, so I better be getting child support from him" She hissed at him.

The man stared at me long and hard, however; there was nothing fatherly about his staring. All I could see where his ill intentions. He raised a finger and motioned for me to come to him. Mama pushed me forward. "If you don't believe me look at her eyes. They're exactly like Orichmaru's!" Mama yelled at the man.

Though the man wasn't listening to her. He was staring deep into my eyes while he was squeezing my up arms, feeling my muscles. I winced; he was squeezing to hard on my arms. The man grunted and released one of my arms. "She's just a runt! Orichmaru-sama won't let just a disgrace share his blood. I'll show you how to get rid of a runt." And the man tucked me under his arm and dunked me head first into the lake. Having failed to close my mouth water flooded into my mouth and filled my nasal passage. I was clutching onto the hand of the man that was holding me under, hoping that he would pull me up. Though within three minutes my vision had turned fogging and everything started to darken. Then my hands went limb and everything disappeared.

The next thing I can remember is waking up in the arms of some shinobi, being carried back to the village. Mama and the strange man nowhere in sight. They had run away as soon as I had passed out, believing that the job had been done. Though I had survived some how, and that shinobi had taken me back to mama, and she never asked for child support again.

First Person

"Azami-chan." Lee tried again as the flashes from my past slowly decreased to nothing. I turned my head to stare at him, still holding on to him for dear life, to avoid the lake water. "So you're afraid of water?" Lee asked as he tightened his hold on me, as if sensing my desperation to stay dry.

Weakly I nodded, and directed my eyes towards the shore. Hoping that Lee would take me there.

Though it turned out that he had another idea. "Then today is the day to over come that!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes bright with that familiar determination of his. "To start", Lee said to me in a softer tone. "You just had to reach down and touch the water." I glanced back and forth from the water and Lee. He was smiling again will I was making up my mind.

Stiffly I released one of my hands from my death grip from around Lee's neck. Slowly, I let my arm drop until…."I can't reach, you're to tall." I muttered. Lee wasn't too tall, I was just to short. Suddenly lee was laughing, and moved in deeper into the lake so I could reach.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Testing

About a week after the trip to the lake a new question had started to pop up in Lee's head. We where under the shade of an oak tree. Lee was doing push ups and I was reading a book that I had taken from a waiting room at the hospital. It was a rather thick book, at least 350 pages long. The story was a book these two brothers trying to survival in the middle of civil unrest. It was very well written. However, reading this book made Lee question about where I had learned to read. For Lee knew that I had never set foot in a school, and it was pretty obvious just be past events that mama would never take to time to teach me something like how to read. He asked his question in mid push up.

I took my time in answering him. The answer was always something I had kept secret. Would Lee find even more odd than I am already am if I tell him? I looked up from to book to Lee. Only to find his eyes on me, still moving up and down. Quickly I let my eyes to flicker back to the book. It is still hard to keep eye contact with lee. I didn't deserve to see such kind filled eyes. "I – I mostly talk myself with a alphabet book from the library, and looking over the Liberian's shoulder during story time." I spat out at a fast rate.

Lee had stopped in his working out. He was staring at me with wide eyes. His face filled with wonder. "You figured it out be you self!"

It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway. Lee was acting like it was some great wonder of how I learned. Was it really that big of a deal? I thought every learned in a similar matter. "Where did you learn to read?" I asked him.

Lee rolled out of his push up stance to lie on his stomach. "I learned in a school with someone teaching me." He answered, a certain amount of awe still in his voice. "What about math?" He asked me, his head being propped up by his hands. "Can you do math?"

Slowly I nodded yes, not getting why he was asking me this questions. "I can add and subtract. It's just like counting." I refused to let my eyes to drift from the pages of the book, though I wasn't reading it. It was merely just something to look at instead of the boy lying next to me.

"How did you learn to add a subtract?" Lee asked another question, his eyebrows rose.

With my nose buried in the book I answered, "I read the definitions out of a dictionary, and just sort of figured it out."

In one swift movement Lee tottered back up to his feet, and thrust one of his hand in my face. "Come on Azami-chan! We need to get to the academy." Lee said, suddenly jittery.

"Why?" I asked, slowly accepting his hand. He was acting different and I didn't like it. When people change their personalities it usual means that you no longer mean anything to them.

Lee didn't answer right away as he had us walking at a speedy pace back to the village. "I want you to take a test." He said after we had gone a few steps. Lee didn't say anything else after that. He just kept leading me through the village with strong determination. What was this test about that it would get Lee this fired up? If it was just another physiological test, like to ones my doctor keeps having me take, why weren't we going to the hospital? Wasn't the academy for young aspiring ninja? It appears that Lee is still a mystery to me.

Third person

Lee was busily pacing back and forth in the hallway at the academy. Thoughts swirling around in his head like a tornado. For Azami to have taught herself things like reading could mean only one thing. That Azami is a failure to thrive genius. If so that meant that many doors could open for her. That she could rise above from here she is currently living. Azami could end up in a world of comfort and love instead of a world of fear and pain. Though to be certain of this Lee would need the test results. This test wasn't such much a how much she knows. It was really testing how quickly she could learn material and respond to it. Lee was just glad that Iruka was still at the academy to instruct this test. If he had been here Lee knew he would have been up all night, pondering about what his charge truly is capable of.

Azami just seemed to becoming more and more of a mystery. It was like as soon as Lee had figured one thing out about Azami, another one came to his attention. What more could that girl have up her sleeves. Perhaps it was time for Azami to move out of the hospital, and share his apartment. Then maybe Lee could learn more about her in a quicker manner. Lee decided that he would bring the thought up with her doctor after he brought her back to the hospital.

A couple of minutes later Iruka came out of the classroom, and softly closed the door behind. A bewildered look graced his face. "Lee", He began. I showed her how to do one type of algebraic equation and she correctly solved the rest of the page in less that five minutes." Iruka shared. "I also had he read a passage about the ranking of shinobi, and timed her. That passage is about a page long. Azami finished it under a minute. And she even answered all of my question about the passage right. Where did you find this girl, Lee?"

Though Lee hadn't heard Iruka's question. As soon as he had heard the results to the test, he had already opened the classroom door to get Azami. "Thanks Iruka." Was Lee's only reply as he pulled a confused Azami behind him. Leaving an equally confused Iruka standing in the hallway. Though Lee wasn't aware of this. His mind was planning out what he should do next. It would seem that Azami had a few more secrets hidden, and as long as she was his responsibility he had to find out what they where.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Home

Lee lives in a better art of the village, in a place that is surrounded by trees. There's not one spot of graffiti, or litter anywhere. He lives in a humble two-bedroom apartment that over looks the rising sun in the morning. His neighbors are two elderly couples that live on either side of him. Lee carries their groceries home for them and helps them up and down the stairs. It's like this place, lee's home, is a place that exists in a whole other world. A world that I'm not apart of, I have no right to be here.

The second bedroom has been severing lee as a home gym. Dumbbells litter the floor, and there's a punching bag dangling from the ceiling. Lee says that we'll going to clean it out, and then it will be my room. My room. That phrase just seems to bounce around inside the walls of my head. This can't be my room. It's to good to be true. My room is back at mama's house. The one with the bloodstains, and the stench of middle aged men. I don't belong here.

"Azami-chan", Lee calls while entering his old home gym, my new room. "Do you like it?" He asks, sounding almost nervous. I nod my response. Who could not like this room? Lee visually relaxes as I walk over to the window. It looks out into a grove of oak trees, a nice difference from looking out into the hustle and bustle of the village day in and day out. There's a lock on the window, which can only be opened with a tree. The lock is one of the requirements the Doc made for Lee before he would allow me to live with him. All knifes, ninja tools, and medicine is under lock and key as well.

Lee walks over to the window and places a hand on my shoulder with a question in his honest eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm taking your gym away from you." I said, looking anywhere but his face.

"Don't worry about it", Lee begins. I can hear the smile in his voice. "There's more than enough space in my room. Besides, it has been a little lonely around here lately. The only things my neighbors want to talk about are there aches and pains. It'll be nice to have some one my own age to talk with." He smiles at me. I love his smile. "So I'll just move the rest of these stuff and then we can go shopping." Lee says these like he just won the lottery.

"Shopping?" I ask. Why would we need to shop? Is he out of food or something?

Lee nods showing off his flawless teeth. "We'll need to get you a bed, bed sheets, pillows, and anything you want to make this room yours." He was already half way out the door, with all of the dumbbells in his arms, as he said this.

I grip the windowsill, feeling like I'm going to fall over. "Um please don't", I force out. Lee turns to stare at me, looking confused. "I- I mean you'll already given me a lot, your food, this room, your time, and now you want to spend your money on me. It's to much." I say the last part in a whisper. How much more will he want to sacrifice for a person that he just takes pity on?

That perfect smile is gracing his lips once more. "But I want to Azami-chan. You're my friend, and friends help each other. Besides I am a shinobi. My wallet is pretty big", Lee finishes his little speech with a wink.

My lips start to twitch, but I quickly conceal it. "There's nothing I can help you with though." I said, letting go of my hold of the windowsill.

"Something will come along one of these days." Lee said, moving away to complete his task.

Time skip

I hate shopping. It is such a draining activity, with though, it was okay. The first store he took me to was a mattress store. I was looking for the cheapest one. Lee was looking for the most comfortable one. I found a used twin sized one. Lee found a double sized one that was so cushiony that a person could just fall asleep upon impact. He bought the one he found. The sales clerk says that the mattress would be delivered tomorrow. So I'll be spending one night on the floor.

The next store we went to was for finding bed sheets, and comforters. They came in just about every color imaginable. Who knew that there're so many different shades of purple, blue, and pink. "So which one do you like?" Lee asked, standing next to me. I shrug; there are just so many options. "Well, what's your favorite color?"

A favorite color? I've never thought of that before. It couldn't be purple since that's the color of bruises. It can't be black or white since those are shades, not colors. Pink, and yellow are just a little to cheerful for me. Red and orange are just to closely related to violence. Just by looking at lee people can figure out his favorite color is green; I can't take that from him too. There's nothing wrong with blue. "Blue", I said, only sounding half sure.

Lee smiles and steers me over to an area with many different shades of blue bedspreads, and sheets. "Which one do you like the best?" He asked.

The dark blue reminds me of water. The just plain blue matches mama's eyes. The sky blue looks peaceful. "How about that one?" I ask, pointing to the peaceful blue.

Lee nods, "If that's what you want."

Now we're sitting outside a dango stand on a bench with our shopping bags are lay around our feet. A plate of dangos sits in between us. I'm still on my first one. Lee has already eaten three. "Azami-chan", Lee starts, sounding like he doesn't really know how to say what he's about to say. "You remember that test I had to take a couple of days ago?" I nod my answer, with a dango halfway in my mouth. "That test shows that you're a really quick learner", Lee says, while looking at me, a light smile on his face. "Possibly even on a prodigy level. I, and your doctor both want to see how far you can go academically. So we want you to see a private tutor." Lee says.

I look up at the sky, and swallow the last of my dango. "I'd rather get a job, so I can start to pay you back."

"Please Azami-chan!" Lee begins. "You'll probably be able to get any job you want if you learn more." His eyes have this wide, begging look to them, a look that has me melting on the spot.

"Okay" I whisper looking down at my hands. How much more will he give me? How much more will I selfishly take? Mama's right, I only cause problems for others.


End file.
